Le Destin D'Harry Potter
by ZIgmo
Summary: *Corriger par PHENEATIS* Chapitre sur l'entrainement et un chapitre sur hermione, H/HR , Quelques réponse au review, **5ième chapitre upload** (le prochain chapitre est Séjour chez Hermione) ALors REviewer moi
1. Default Chapter

Slu tout le monde j'ai décider a écrire une fic après de longue plainte inlassable de ma s?ur qui elle aussi a écrit quelques fics.  
  
Alors la voilà je commence par un petit prologue. Je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre au 2 semaines maximum. Je suis pas écrivain quand même. Alors scusé mes fautes, j'ai fais du mieux j'ai pu pour les retirer ET les pas content qui auront leur ti-queneuilles blesser et bien ... dites vous que ca parti de l'histoire ;) Bonne lecture et oublier pas de me donner vos appréciation. Merci a l'avance. En passant vous savez a qui appartiennent les perso. ZIGMO  
  
Ps je vous en supli je veut quelques review cela m'aiderai beaucoup a savoir si ca veut la peine de l'écrire cette en faite ca m'encouragerais ce n'est si dure juste un ti review stp  
  
Prologue :  
  
Dans la pénombre de minuit, une jeune femme, le souffle court courrait, dans la forêt. Elle courrait du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, zigzaguant entre les arbres qui devenait de plus en plus dense. Il faisait noir et elle tomba quelques fois, mais ce releva a chaque fois aussi vite que ses forces lui permettais. Et puis elle tomba une dernière fois ses forces l'avait lâchés, tentant le tout pour le tout elle cria a s'en donner mal a la gorge mais peu lui importait que celui qu'elle poursuivait :  
  
-Revient, . REVIENT, ce n'est pas ta faute , REVIENT JE TANT SUPPLI, revient.  
  
Voyant que le poursuivi n'arrêtait pas, elle tenta une dernière appelle avec toute les forces qui lui restait :  
  
-JE T'AIME HARRY.  
  
Et puis soudain, il s'arrêta confus, ses pensées essayait de resurgir. Pourquoi était-il ainsi? L'amour de la personne qu'il aimait ne lui importait plus? Non s'était autre chose, quelques choses qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il se ravisa tout de même a revenir vers celle qu'il l'interpellais. Il ne pouvait faire autrement s'était beaucoup plus fort que lui, comme une voix divine qui lui commandait, sans quoi une punition allait survenir. Il se rapprochait lentement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon, il avait inversé les rôles, le poursuivi était devenu le poursuivant et quand il arriva a quelques mètres de la jeune femme, il se cacha a la manière d'un félin qui veut attraper son dîner d'un coup, mais il la vit pleurant a grosse goutte, secoué de sanglot violant. Il ne put faire autrement, il ne pouvait pas la surprendre et encore moins lui faire du mal, elle lui rappelais beaucoup de souvenir, beaucoup trop, il ne put déterminer exactement lesquels. Pourquoi donc se sentait t-il ainsi incapable de faire le point sur ses souvenirs. Donc il avança machinalement vers elle, et lorsque qu'il fut a ça hauteur, sans qu'elle ne les vus venir, il se frotta la tête sur la sienne dans un geste passionné et lent, il voulait la consoler. Mais il se passa tout autre chose, elle releva la tête et avec de gros yeux elle le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte elle n'osait plus bouger. Il se passa quelques longues secondes et dans un murmure elle prononça :  
  
-ha...rry Et il se vit . une panthère noir.  
  
-Hermione. tout en se réveillant, il avait dit tout bas le nom de son amie.  
  
  
  
Encore sous le choc de voir le doux visage d'Hermione crispée par la peur, qu'il en oubliait lui, lui une panthère. Il ne pensait qu'a elle et ne pouvait décrire cette sensation de papillon au ventre, comme s'ils voulaient reproduire la totalité des âmes vivant en chine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour une fille même pour Cho Chang. Pourquoi Hermione, était-elle devenue plus qu'une simple amie a ses yeux? Et maintenant, il compris, il avait fallu d'un rêve pour comprendre, un rêve pas comme les autres, mais sa il s'en foutais car. -Je l'aime!!! Mais après il se ravisa et elle., l'aimait-elle? ¨Je t'aime Harry¨ sa voie lui revenait en écho, celle de son rêve. Un rêve prémonitoire? Peut-être, un sourire apparu sur son visage et s'effaça d'une traite. -La panthère noire, non c'est pas moi ça. La déprime envahi son corps un instant, il l'aimait depuis combien de temps. Jamais il aurait pu mesurer son amour en temps, comment avait t-il pu être si aveugle, si peu en contrôle de son corps. Pourquoi il l'aimait. -Ses yeux noisette, son sourire, sa façon de me regarder, son intelligence, son courage. Et puis il s'arrêta, il pensait encore, jamais il ne s'était pris a décortiquer une fille comme ça. Et puis une image lui vint en tête, une soirée ou elle l'avait surpris, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi belle, la soirée du bal de noël lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il pensa a ce moment qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son être sans le savoir. Soudain un bruit familier vint troubler ses pensées, un aboiement de chien. Il le reconnut tout de suite  
  
-SIRIUS que fais tu ici ?  
  
Le chien prit une forme humaine avant de dire  
  
-Je vient rattraper le temps perdu, tu te rend compte tout ses années.  
  
Et il eu un petit sourire complice. Harry descendit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley. Arrivé auprès de son parrain, en courant, il l'étreignit comme si celui-ci aurait été un frère.  
  
-Mais tu est fou de sortir ainsi de ta cachette et si les gens du ministère te voyait.  
  
-Il n'y a aucune chance Harry, ils ont d'autre chat a fouetter avec tu-sais- qui. Et il n'en disa pas plus, il savait comment s'était pénible pour Harry de parler de voldemort. Avec tout ce qui s'était passer, il ne voulait pas ramener a la surface la mort de Cédric.  
  
-Tu veut faire un tour?  
  
-D'accord montre moi ton cartier.  
  
-Aller vient.  
  
Et ils sortirent de l'arrière-cours. Le ciel était peint de ces étoiles parsemées qui caractérisait la ville. Personne n'aurait pu les voir, car quelques réverbère était éteint, il faisait donc très noir. Ils marchèrent quelques instant en silence, Sirius pensait a comment aborder le sujet et Harry se posait une question : qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait et surtout pourquoi a une heure aussi tardive de la nuit. Sirius sembla lire dans ses pensés car il déclara.  
  
-Je sais, il est tard un peu pour venir faire mon de devoir de parrain, mais je pouvais m'en empêcher. Il eu un moment d'hésitation. -. Prend le pas mal Harry, mais je voulais te parler, te faire comprendre ce qu'il est sur le point de ce passer ou peut-être sur le point de ce reproduire.  
  
-Je sais Sirius.  
  
-Non justement, il faut avoir vécu pour comprendre, tout ces gens qui ont perdu la vie, je . je ne voudrait pas que sa t'arrive. Je voudrais que tu me promette quelques chose : je veut que tu t'applique cette année a Hogwart que tu apprennes des sorts d'attaques et de défenses plus évolué que ceux que tu connais déjà, tu es plus mature et ce sera beaucoup plus facile ainsi.  
  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promet Sirius.  
  
-Mais aussi, je veut que tu essais, ne soit pas découragé si ça ne fonctionne pas, beaucoup avant toi ont essayé sans résultat., je veut que tu deviennes un animagus, j'en ai parlé a Dumbledore et il est d'accord.  
  
-C'est d'accord. Et comme une image trop bien défini, encastré dans sa mémoire, il se souvenait : La Panthère noire. -Sirius, j'ai fait un rêve tout a l'heure, j'étais une panthère, et je ne comprend pas c'était vraiment bizarre, je n'était plus moi-même.  
  
-Vraiment ., c'est plutôt bizarre . comme tu dis. Harry s'en rendit compte, s'était flagrant, Sirius avait dit cela comme s'il ne tenait pas a ce que Harry sache. Alors, il donna raison a son parain, s'il ne voulait pas le lui dire, s'était sûrement pour son bien. Tous les deux pensèrent longuement et sans le savoir, ils étaient revenu au point de départ. La maison semblait intact, mais Harry vit une lumière verte parcourir la fenêtre de la chambre de Dudley, suivi d'un ¨NON¨ qui laissait transparaître la colère. Sirius sursauta et il accéléra le pas jusqu'a la maison et faisant ouvrir la porte a la voler, il entra dans la demeure avec Harry sur ses talons. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley n'était plus, l'Avada Kedavra avait eu raison d'eux. Mourir par ça plus grande peur, quelle comble. C'était un fait les Dursley avait toujours eu peur de la magie et même le fait que ce mot soit prononcé devant eux., je n'ose même pas y penser. Rien a l'intérieur était encore vivant hormis Hedwige. Mais pourquoi les avait-ils tués, rien dans la maison n'avait été pris, et même si ce n'était que des trois morts la maison était impeccable. Sirius sembla avoir la réponse.  
  
-Prend tout tes affaires Harry il n'est pas sure de rester ici plus longtemps. Alors bouquins, balais et objets magique fut sorti du placard et enfoui dans sa grosse malle et autre sac de plastiques. Le tout ne prit pas plus que 10 minutes et bientôt bagages sous le bras et Hedwige dans ça cage ils se retrouvèrent a l'extérieur.  
  
-Je suis navré Harry. Il marqua une pose. Agite ta baguette, on va au Chaudron Baveure. Et il se métamorphosa en chien. Harry prit sa baguette, l'agita ... ET ... Dans une explosion infernal le magicobus arriva.  
  
  
  
N'oublier pas de me reviewer!!!!!!!!!!! MICI BEAUCOUP 


	2. Sejour au chaudron

Bon et voilà comme prévu avec deux jours de retard dsl ( Mais je n'avais pas trop d'imagination et il ma couté a écrire ce chapitre je ne le trouve pas extraordinaire mais disons que sans lui l'histoire en souffrirais je me depêcherais avec mon prochain chapitre surment plus long car celui-ci est très court. Anyway a venir la venue d'Hermione et sejour au chemin de traverse pas beaucoup de surprise mais surment un de mes préféré Alors review svp (je sais que c'est dur car l'histoire commence mais juste pour me dire que vous liser ma fic et que vous vouler en savoir plus m'aiderai beaucoup a poster mon prochain chapitre tres rapidement) Les personnages sont a qui vous vouler ;) (jen ai marre des disclamer) Zigmo Bonne lecture  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Séjour au chaudron  
  
Il s'arrêta juste devant Harry et celui y monta avec tous ses affaires et son gros chien.  
  
-Salut Harry, ça va, ou veut tu aller? Dit Stan avec un brin d'excitation dans la voie en reconnaissant Harry Potter. Il avait encore son costume violet tout comme le magicobus, ses oreilles étaient toujours décollées, mais ses boutons avait presque tous disparus.  
  
-Salut Stan, oui ça va mais sa pourrait aller mieux et j'aimerais bien aller au chaudron baveure.  
  
-Parfait! Ca fera 11 mornilles et oui moi aussi je vais bien merci de tant préoccuper. Dit Stan avec un léger sarcasmes.  
  
-Désoler Stan, mais ça ne va pas et pas la peine de vouloir en savoir plus je ne veut pas en parler, Merci.  
  
-Alors tu peux aller te prendre un lit, il en reste quelques un, mais les meilleurs sont tous pris. Alors Harry parti vers le fond ou il avait apercu quelques lit de libre. En passant, il vit quelques sorcier et sorcière qui c'était retourné pour savoir si c'était bien Harry Potter, la plupart d'entre eux se contentèrent de lui adresser quelques sourire timide auxquelles Harry se fit un pas très grand plaisir a leur répondre. (dsl mais j'aime parler sans avoir aucun sens quand je suis sarcastique niark niark niark) Il déposa tous ses affaires dans une grosse malle prévu a cette effet, pendant ce temps Sirius s'était coucher sur le lit et Harry vint s'étendre a coter de lui ou il s'endormi aussitôt.  
  
-Le Chaudron Baveure, Harry, Haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! Dit Stan aller debout vieux fainéant. Il brassa Harry par les épaules et celui- ci ce réveilla en émettant un gros bâillement.  
  
-Merci Stan! Et il lui paya ses 11 mornilles. Il sortit ensuite du magicobus. Il fesait encore un peu noir, mais on voyait que le Soleil ce reveilleait lui aussi. La rue était vide et il ne croisa aucun moldu. Stan sorti tous les affaires de Harry et entra avec lui et Sirius dans le pub minable. Tom accueilli Harry avec un bonet de nuit sur la tête et un gros pyjama rose. Tom lâcha un gros bâillement, tandis que Stan lui expliquais qu'il devait retourner au bus car ils était pressés et il laissa les affaires de Harry dans l'entré.  
  
-Alors tu veux une chambre mon petit Harry. Dit Tom en se frottant les yeux.  
  
-Oui s'il vous plait.  
  
-Alors vient par ici je vais te la montrer et je vais t'aider a trimbaler tes bagages, Mais ton chien devra rester en haut si tu vient pour manger, sinon les clients seront pas content.  
  
-Très bien et je suis désolé d'arriver de si bonne heure Tom.  
  
-Pas grave, pas graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un autre bâillement. Alors la voici chambre 12, occupation simple, mais elle quand même assez grande pour toi et ton chien. Bon hé bien moi je vais m'habiller et je serai en bas dans un quart pour ton petit déjeuner, d'accord?  
  
-Oui tout a fait et encore merci!!!!  
  
-Ya pas de quoi, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pas de quoi. Et un bâillement de plus.  
  
Harry ferma la porte et Sirius se métamorphosa.  
  
-Harry, je dois y aller, je vais a Hogwart, je dois prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui c'est passé. Toi tu reste tranquille, tant que tu sera ici ou sur le chemin de traverse, tu-sais-qui n'osera pas t'attaquer. Envoi des hiboux a tes amis et fais attention. Je t'écrirai. Et il se changea en chien pour ensuite sortir par la fenêtre ouverte, sans que Harry est pu lui dire quoique ce soit. Harry commença donc une lettre pour Hermione, il ne s'était passer que deux semaine depuis le retour de Hogwart et il n'avait reçu qu'une seul lettre, une de Ron qui lui disait qu'il allait passer quelques temps chez Charlie et il ne serait de retour que dans la dernière semaine de juillet, c'est pour ça qu'il n'écrirai pas a Ron tout de suite, de plus il voulait être seulement avec Hermione.  
  
Avant même d'avoir fini ça lettre, parce qu'il ne savait quoi lui dire, il décida d'aller déjeuner, il la finirai plus tard. Il s'assit donc a une table et commanda des ?ufs au bacon. Il les mangea rapidement en lisant la gazette du sorcier, fraîchement imprimer, du jeudi 9 Juillet, : en première page il y avait le 4 Privet Drive et en gros titre « Ou est Harry ».  
  
« Une attaque est survenu hier soir au 4 Privet Drive la résidence du dernier des Potter, la résidence était semble t-il intact malgré les trois moldus qui avaient reçu l'avada kedavra pendant leur sommeil. Nous savons de source sur que Harry va bien, mais nous ne savons toujours ou il est. Il est a croire que la vie du survivant est en jeu, . »  
  
Harry ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il referma donc le journal et il fini son jus d'orange a la mangue. Il retourna donc a sa chambre pour finir sa lettre quelques minutes plus tard il pouvait déjà la relire pour savoir si tout était correct.  
  
« Cher Hermione, Je t'écrit avant tout pour te dire que je vais bien, car tu as sans doute déjà lue la gazette du sorcier de ce matin. Je suis maintenant au Chaudron Baveure, j'ai loué une chambre pour quelques jours.  
  
Alors toi comment vas-tu, j'espère bien que tu ne va pas en Bulgarie, car j'aimerais bien être en ta compagnie. Je dois te parler.  
  
Et pour finir, j'espère avoir te tes nouvelles au plus vite. Harry xxx »  
  
Pas mal! Pensa t-il. Il la confia donc a Hedwige qui avait vu venir de loin sa mission. Harry lui demanda de la livrer a Hermione au plus vite qu'elle pouvait, s'en oublier une marque de respect envers sa chouette qui huhula son accord et elle parti sans plus attendre. Il était dix heures, quand Sirius revint en transplanant.  
  
-Tu n' était pas supposer m'écrire! Plaisanta Harry.  
  
-Très drôle Harry, je venais juste apporter mon cadeau, car je serai en mission avec Severus. Un signe de dégoût parcouru un instant son visage. Dumbledore ma demandé de te remettre quelques livres et voici mon cadeau. Il lui tendit un vieux bouquin a la couverture, qui en disait long sur la minutie de son parrain, était a moitié déchirer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sauter au cou de son oncle en voyant un sorcier se métamorphoser en porc- épic.  
  
-Merci Sirius.  
  
-Pas de quoi Harry, je veux que tu lises la première partie avant la rentrer et que tu est fait tout se qui en découlera. Et si tu as besoin d'aide envoie moi un hibou, je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai. Mais pour l'instant je dois y aller on m'attend fait attention a toi et fait toi discret, reste ici ou sur le chemin de traverse. A bientôt. Harry ne lui répondit qu'un bref merci et a la prochaine avec beaucoup d'émotion et Sirius transplana a nouveau.  
  
Harry déposa le livre animagi sur le bureau pour prendre le paquet de Dumbledore et lut la lettre accompagnatrice :  
  
« Cher Harry, Tout d'abord je dois te dire, que vu les circonstances actuel, la prudence est de mise. Je t'incite donc comme Sirius, a commencer ton entraiment animagi et a lire ses quelques livres que je t'envoie. Tient moi au courant des événements. Et pour finir je te conseille vivement de te lancer dans un livre a la fois, sinon tout ira de travers, alors mais les de cotés un instant. Vivement la rentrer. Albus. »  
  
Harry défit le paquet et trouva : -Choisir les bons sorts d'attaques  
  
-Défendre son corps contre les mauvais sort  
  
-Enchanter ses objets préféré  
  
-Transplaner en toute sécurité  
  
et  
  
-Magie universel  
  
Harry les mis donc dans la malle pour le moment en passant a ce qu'il pourrait être avec tous ces pouvoir en lui. Malgré tout il alla se coucher car il avait passer une nuit tourmenter et s'était reposer peut dans le magicobus.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre youhoo  
  
  
  
Valharry : Et voilà j'espère que tu n'est rien fait de grave a cause de mon retard. Merci bcp pour tes compliments. Et pour les Dursley le mystere sera dévoiler po mal plus tard en tk plus rien a dire a part merci et j'ai a de voir voir le resultat du petit deal entre toi et moi  
  
Saria : Tite s?ur. MARCI beaucoup te super fine ak moi xxxxxx  
  
En tout cas voilà pour mes DEUX revieuweuses (yark que ce laid ce mot la je comprend pas pk word fait ti bug en voyant ca) je dis pas ca méchament mais j'aurais aimer a avoir a dire plus de merci que ca mais enfin.  
  
Zigmo xxx 


	3. Croutard mangera ses croûtes

Bon et voilà, 2 jour pour un chapitre je sais il est pas bien long, mais je n'écrit que le soir apres minuit c'est seulement la que j'ai de l'inspiration je sais je suis un oiseau de nuit. Je me suis ratrapper dans mon retard avec mon chapitre 1 c'est un excuse et en meme temps un remerciment au revieuweur (euse) alors le voici ce chapitre 2,  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Croutard mangera ses croûtes  
  
Loin du Chaudron Baveure, au beau milieu d'une forêt sans nom, une maison lugubre abritait le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Peter vient ici!!! S'écria le Lord de sa voix glaciale  
  
Peter arriva du mieux qui le pouvait et le plus rapidement possible. Il avait essayer de se soigner du mieux qu'il le pouvait, car il était en piteux état.  
  
-Mais tu en as mis du temps pour te ramener les fesses mon petit Peter. Sache qu'on ne fait jamais attendre Lord Voldemort sans être puni.  
  
-Mais j'était seulement en train de soigner mes blessures que le maître a très gentiment ..  
  
-Endoloris, on ne fait pas non plus de sarcasme envers Lord Voldemort Peter, aurait tu oublier qui je suis? Je crois que je ne t'ai pas assez puni ce matin pour ne pas avoir ramener Harry Potter ici. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Finite incantatem.  
  
-Merfi, maître. Parvint a dire Peter avec un filet de sang qu'il lui coulait de la bouche. En quoi puis-je vous être utile.  
  
-Tu vois quand tu veux Peter, tu sait reconnaître plus fort que toi. Alors vois-tu pour te faire pardonner et pour me montrer ta fidélité, je vais te donner une petite tache.  
  
-Mais maître vous savez que je vous suis entièrement fidèle.  
  
-Ferme la petit rat, ne me coupe plus jamais la parole ou sinon ta bouche ne pourra plus jamais dire vos petites paroles insensés. Peter tressailli face a Voldemort il l'avait mis hors de lui, il avait cru son heure venu, mais le seigneur reprit sa voix habituelle quoique beaucoup plus glacial qu'a l'ordinaire.  
  
-Tu voix Peter la main que je t'ai offert, celle qui est en argent Peter, l'autre tes propres pauvre idiot. Peter avait regarder l'autre main comme un abruti. Tu sais ce que fait l'argent Peter?  
  
-Des mornilles!! S'écria Peter fou de joie par sa réponse.  
  
-Sombre crétin, voudrait tu que je reprenne ta main pour en faire des mornilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta tête de la merde de troll ou quoi. Une fois de plus le c?ur de Peter avait fait trois tours. Non Peter, encore une fois je vais m'efforcer de gaspiller ma salive pour votre petite cervelle inutile. Tu vois l'argent est une arme redoutable contre les loup- garous, vois-tu ou je veux en venir Peter?  
  
-Heu. A dire vrai notre ami Peter avait peur de fournir une nouvelle réponse erroné a son adorer maître.  
  
-D'OU SORT TU!!!!!!!! TU NE TE RAPPELLE MËME PAS TON PETIT COPAIN REMUS. Et comme si Voldemort aurait ouvert le courant dans la tête souvent inutile, de Peter, celui-ci comprit ou il voulait en venir.  
  
-Haaaaaaaaa. vous voulez que je .  
  
-Tu vois maintenant? Allez-va et apporte moi du loup-garou pour souper. Et il se mit a rire de ce rire a vous glacez le sang.  
  
-Bien maître.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard.  
  
Il était environ 11 :30, la lune commença son ascension, au plus grand malheur de Peter, celle-ci était pleine. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Remus lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement du loup. Celui-ci devait sentir ça présence, alors Peter leva la tête vers le ciel et la vit la lune, pour la première fois de ça vie il la haïssait.  
  
-Non pas ce soir, vielle pourriture tu veux me faire payer c'est cela, mais sache que je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu ne peux rien contre moi, hahahahahaha.  
  
Pendant qu'il riait le loup-garou avait déjà trouver sa proie elle n'était qu'a quelques mètres de lui, mais sans broncher, il le regarda.  
  
-Salut Remus, sa fait un ti-bout hein! Il fait beau n'est-ce pas, il fait même très beau pour mourir un soir de pleine lune. Il avait dit cela sans empêcher son corps de suer abondamment, il dégagea sa main d'argent et la pointa sur le loup. Celui-ci sans rien comprendre montra les crocs et il ce lança sur sa proie. Le loup le plaqua a terre sans difficulté, ses pattes sur les épaules de Peter. Tout ce passa très vite, Peter prit le loup a la gorge, celui-ci sembla faiblir, Peter se releva empoignant toujours le loup- garou a la gorge, celui-ci se tenait sur ses pattes arrières et sembla souffrir mille martyres. Mais comme dans un éclair arriva, la forme animagi de Sirius, par derrière et il prit a la gorge le traite et lui arracha la peaux de la nuque. Peter s'écroula de douleur lâchant le loup-garou qui reprit sa forme humaine. Sirius se métamorphosa et pointa sa baguette sur Peter.  
  
-Stupéfix.  
  
Peter ne prononça plus un mot. Sirius ce dirigea vers Remus pour constaté que celui ne respirait plus. Il se retourna de bord et fonça sur le traître et lui fourra autant de coup de pied que ses forces lui permettait. Sirius se concentra un instant, puis il trouva ce qu'il devait faire : amener tout le monde a Hogwart. Il rapprocha les deux corps et transplana le plus près possible de l'école et fit le reste a pied avec Peter sur une épaule et Rémus sur l'autre. Le trajet était ardu car avec tout les coup de pied donné, le transplanage avec deux personnes et le nombre incroyable de fois ou il s'était métamorphoser cette journée, sans compter le peu de sommeille qu'il avait eu. Bref, il arriva en sueur et en respirant a s'en rompe les bronches, il réussi tout de même a cogner trois fois a la grande porte qui s'ouvrit laissant un Dumbledore en pyjama.  
  
-Je vois que vous avez trouver la clé de votre liberté, Sirius.  
  
-Plus tard . on s'occupera de lui plus tard. Rémus . Rémus est mort . je croit .. Et puis plus rien. Il était tomber de fatigue (je sais les filles je suis pas fin, j'ai mis des limites physique a votre bel étalon Sirius ;)  
  
Il se réveilla, le lendemain très tard en après midi. Dumbledore avait dormi près de lui et de Rémus. Sirius le réveilla doucement.  
  
-Albus, Albus . Bon en fin vous daigner bouger, savez-vous si Rémus va bien?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, a dire vrai, je ne croit pas qu'il est aucune chance. L'argent tue si facilement un loup-Garou, Sirius.  
  
-Mais je croyais que seulement une balle d'argent aurait pu venir a bout de lui.  
  
-Moi aussi c'est ce que je pensais, mais je n'ai jamais vu un cas pareil, alors je crois que vous devriez vous préparez au pire, Sirius.  
  
-Savez-vous c'est quoi le pire dans tous ça, c'est que vous ne me laissez pas dormir.  
  
-Rémus????????? Tu es vivant!!!! S'exclama Sirius en lui sautant au coup. (et non il est pas fif, c'est seulement de la fraternité)  
  
-Bien sur, pourquoi pense tu que je te parle. Je devrais pas quoi.  
  
-Et bien vu les circonstances, non vous ne devriez pas. Dit simplement Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu te souvient ce qui c'est passer hier soir Rémus.  
  
-Non pas vraiment, comme a chacune de mes transformation pourquoi?  
  
-Et bien sache que Peter est venu, hier soir, et il a essayer de te tuer avec sa main d'argent que Voldemort lui a offert, il y a un mois. Il ta prit au cou avec le cadeau de voldemort et Sirius ta sauvé d'une mort certaine. Sirius a stupéfixé Peter et il vous a amener ici. Moi j'ai amener Peter au ministère et il y aura jugement dans une semaine, mais d'après mes sources Croutard mangera ses croûtes a la prison d'Askaban et Sirius sera innocenté.  
  
-Wow je serais enfin libre!! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
-Albus, si ce que vous me dites est vrai, que l'argent tue le loup-garou, serait-il possible que je ne me transformes plus chaque jour de pleine lune?  
  
-C'est ce que nous verons ce soir, je croit qu'il y aura pleine lune se soir aussi.  
  
Fin du 2ieme chapitre !!!!  
  
Enfin pour repondre au question de ce que fesait la Sirius avec Remus et bien il était venu lui rende compagnie pendant la pleine lune comme il fesait avant il s'appretais a partir le sur-lendemain ce que vous verrez surment dans un autre chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera sur Harry et Hermione rentrera en scene je vous le promet.  
  
Les remerciment :  
  
Valharry : inquiète toi pas val ma s?ur ne peut pas rien me de mal (quoi que de la peine oui, a ma meme pas faite de fan club a moi () demande donc a un maringuin de manger un chien (je sais bien que les proportion on pas raport parce que sinon je serais pesant en osti) yk merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et j'ai hate de ten donner moi si avec ton chapitre dix pis en passant ton atf avec hermione est tres bonne vivement la suite chow chow (xxx Zigmo  
  
Saria : pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fan club ... Meme pas un moi pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.............  
  
Molianne : Merci beaucoup pour ton mot d'encouragement et voilà la suite ( j'espere quelle te plait autant Zigmo xxx  
  
Lune-D'argent : Merci pour ton encouragement, j'aimerais bien te remercier en te repondant a tes question mais je peux pas te dire grand chose sinon je devoilerais une partie du punch et sa sa detruirais l'histoire, mais je peux tout de meme de dire que c'est pas voldie qui les a tuer mais plutot Queudver en mission pour Voldie il voulait Harry biensur. Pour la panthere ses motus et bouche cousu et pour Hermione c'est surement dans le procahain chapitre avec un petit secret (un indice :elle n'est pas au courant de son propre secret et Harry le découvrira par hasard, romance a coup sur et un peu de drama) Compte toi chanceuse pour cette indice ce un remerciment pour que tu mest mis dans tes favorites hautors. Vivement le prochain chapitre Zigmo xxx  
  
Alors j'espere que vous avez aimé je sais cohincidence n'est pas la je me rappelle plus ce que je voulais écrire tou cas ce chapitre est bien je pense et comme vous voyer j' ai pas prit 2 semaines a l'écrire, un ti indice les REVIEWS lol (. En passant le chapitre 3 continuera au réveille de Harry avant l'attaque de Petitgrow, contre mumus, ne soiyer pas débousoller !!!!!  
  
Zigmo xxxxxxx 


	4. Le secret d'Hermione

Bon ben me revoici avec un petit peu de retard, désolé. Mais je devais trouver l'inspiration, le processus animagi, comment Harry ..(vous saurez a la fin), bref tout le chapitre lol et bien le voici ce chapitre je le trouve court, mais je l'aime bien et je ne voulais plus vous faire attendre!!!!.  
  
Dsl Zigmo xxx  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 Le secret d'Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut sans raison apparente, vers 4 heures de l'après-midi, et décida de ce lancer dans la lecture du livre animagi de Sirius. Il y découvrit, comme son parrain le lui avait dit, que certain sorcier mettais des années a devenir animagi, mais la plupart d'entre eux était adulte et n'avait pas que ça a faire, mais pour la moyenne, la première vrai transformation arrivais d'un a deux ans après le commencement de l'entraînement. Harry en éprouva un certain regret, car il aurait bien aimé voir la tête de Malfoy en se transformant en un énorme Grizzli. Tout en continuant la lecture, il appris que la première étape, consistait a trouver son ascendant animal, en méditant sur le sujet. Mais avant la méditation, il devait écrire sur un parchemin, a l'aide d'encre de Tetafouine, des qualité qui le représentais et que pendant la méditation il devait faire brûler de l'encens d'olibans. Il se devait donc d'aller acheter ces accessoires avant de commencer. La première étape pouvait prendre, de quelques jours a 2 semaine environ, tout dépendant de la volonté du sujet.  
  
Des cognement vif a la porte de sa chambre concluait la fin de la première parti qui était assez courte. Il alla ouvrit, en prenant soin de cacher tous ses livres, a nul autre qu'Hermione Granger. Son visage pris une mine surprise et Hermione lui dit en se réjouissant de l'accueil que Harry lui fit:  
  
-« Ne fait pas cette tête la Harry, je voulais venir te voir et m'assurer que tu allait vraiment bien ». Elle se lança a son cou, lui donnant une bise sur la joue et en ajoutant qu'elle était contente de le revoir.  
  
-« Moi aussi Hermione, je suis content de te revoir, mais je croyait que tu allait me réécrire a la place ». Elle se défit de l'étreinte.  
  
-« Si tu veux, je m'en vais toute de suite ».  
  
-« Non, je suis très content de te voir, aller vient on fait un petit tour ».  
  
Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la chambre. Se rendant compte de son geste, il lui lâcha rapidement la main et fit comme si de rien était. Ils se dirigèrent vers le chemin de traverse, quand Hermione lui posa la question de cette marche de santé. Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait des course a faire et ils parlèrent de leur début d'été, tout en se rendant dans un magasin qui vendait de l'encre de toute sorte. Le magasin était poussiéreux et empestait toute sorte d'odeur mélanger, Harry comprit vite que la senteur était dû a plusieurs bâtonnait d'encens, qu'il voyait brûler un peu partout dans le magasin. Harry chercha donc son encens et son encre et s'avança a la caisse pour payer. Mais Hermione le retint :  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec ça, on a pas encore reçu nos liste pour l'école .»  
  
-« J'en ai besoin c'est tout .»  
  
-« Arrête ça, Harry explique moi je sais très bien a quoi sa peut-être utile, je sais très bien que sa sert : sa sert a augmenter la capacité intellectuel pour un court moment ! »  
  
-« Ok Hermione, je t'expliquerai en sortant un ira manger une glace, tu es trop futé, on ne peut rien te cacher. »  
  
Une expression de victoire s'installa sur le visage de la jeune dame, et Harry paya la facture. Ils sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers Florian Fautacome(***) ou ils commandèrent des glaces a la vanille. Harry lui expliqua ce que Sirius lui demandait, Hermione parut choquée, mais quand Harry cita que Dumbledore était d'accord, elle s'écria :  
  
-« Tu en as de la chance Harry. »  
  
-« Peut-être bien, mais j'aimerai en avoir assez pour. » Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait dire et ce tut immédiatement, Hermione laissait voir qu'elle voulait connaître la suite. Harry la regarda et il sentit qu'il était trop tard, il avait commencé, alors aussi bien finir. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et se risqua :  
  
-Écoute Hermione, je ne c'est pas si je dois te le dire comme ça mais . j'aimerais bien être le voleur qui volera ton c?ur. Il avait dit cela après avoir regardé « le voleur qui vola mon c?ur » un film moldu qu'il avait vu avec ses défunts oncles et tantes, 3 jours plutôt. (C'est un film de mon imagination lol)  
  
Hermione parut surprise et le laissa paraître visiblement, vu l'expression que fit Harry a ce moment, celui-ci allait lui tourner le dos pour partir, mais Hermione lui répondit d'une voie qui laissait transparaître la joie :  
  
-Sache petit voleur ingrat, que mon c?ur est enfermer à double tour et que même toi ne réussirait à le libéré.  
  
-« Haaaa ouais, tu crois sa toi? » Tout en disant cela, il avait prit sa baguette magique et lança un « alohomora! » L'effet escompté paru un instant sur le visage d'Hermione, mais s'effaça bien vite. Elle fouilla dans son chandail pour en sortir un pendentif en forme de c?ur ouvert en deux. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri d'étonnement et le montra à Harry. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas tout de suite l'étonnement d'Hermione et celle- ci lui répondit face à son silence :  
  
-« Harry tu trouve normal que des photos de gens, dans mon pendentif, bougent et qu'il est protéger par un sort, alors que m'est parent, qui me l'on donné, sont moldus? »  
  
-« Mais c'est peut-être une erreur ». Hermione poussa un autre petit cri.  
  
-« Non pas du tout ma mère me la donner quand j'avais 7 ans, en me disant que je comprendrais plus tard. Je l'avais longtemps harcelée pour comprendre et j'ai fini par oublier. » Elle se tut un instant au prise avec de sombre pensée, puis elle ajouta :  
  
-« Je dois m'en aller voir mes parents Harry, j'espère que tu me pardonne, mais je dois savoir, je dois avoir des réponses. Je t'écrirai ce soir promis. » Puis elle se leva pour s'en aller. Mais Harry stoppa sa course en lui disant :  
  
-« Je te pardonne seulement si tu mets fin a mes propre question je dois savoir ta réponse, non? » Pour simple réponse, Hermione s'avança vers lui, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche rapidement.  
  
-« Sa te va? . » Lui dit-elle dans l'oreille.  
  
-« On peut dire que oui même, si s'était rapide. » Puis il chercha sa bouche pour l'embrasser plus longtemps, plus langoureusement.  
  
-« Aller vas-y et oubli pas de m'écrire, je t'aime. »  
  
-« Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry. » Puis elle s'en alla.  
  
Harry retourna dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveure, sans échapper à la joie qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il afficha un petit sourire de vainqueur tout au long du chemin. Puis il reprit s'on livre animagi, pour commencer la première étape.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
*** Je me souvient plus si c ce le nom de la bonne place mais je voulais parler de l'établissement ou il vende des crèmes glacés.(dans le livre 2 ou 3 )  
  
Les remerciements  
  
Matteic : Désoler si tu me trouve dégueulasse (lol), alors je m'excuse encore car je vais revenir à Remus et Sirius dans au moins 2 chapitre lol(dsl encore, mais trouve toi chanceux car au début je ne voulais pas le faire réveiller tout de suite mais je ne voulais pas me faire inonder de pk ta tuer Remus lol fac au moins tu sais qu'il est vivant lol) pour le reste j'apprécie beaucoup merci et dsl encore pour le retard mais je voulais vraiment que ce soit bien. Merci  
  
Mary-evy : Merci beaucoup pour ton review ça me touche beaucoup. Pour Remus ça sera dans 2 chapitre minimum qu'on saura la suite (mais moi je le sais niark niark)mais pour Sirius je comprends pas pk tu dis que ses souffrance sont fini lui aussi, a moins que j'ai mal lu tk, merci beaucoup encore !!!!!  
  
Saria :MERCI!!! Tite s?ur content que tu me review a chaque chapitre lol. Pis ce correct je te renie plus j'ai déjà oublié lol  
  
Luna : Merci beaucoup pour le conseil lol, Alors je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard lol je vais de ne plus le faire j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop souffrir. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement ça fait beaucoup de bien.  
  
Bon Les remerciements sont terminer et il est temps de ce quitter alors je remercie quand même ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review, mais s'il vous plait laisser moi sen au moins pour que je sache combien de personne lise ma fic. Tk au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre lol Zigmo xxx 


	5. En tête a tête avec la lune

Bon ben me revoila, avec un nouveau chapitre a la demande speciale de vous tous un ti chapitre avec MUMUS en perso principale lol (meme si ce Harry mon perso principale dans cette fic lol) tk tous ca pour vous dire que je le mis maintenant grace a vous cher fans de MUMUS. J'espere que vous aurez pas trop de peine apres l'avoir c'etait pas mon intent.(a pis oui dans le fond ;)) lol je vous aimeeuhhhhhhhhhhh toutes  
  
Zigmo Xxxx  
  
PS : Tres important ce chapitre a ete corriger (enfin!!!!!!!) par PHENEATIS (pas d'accent lol!!!!!!!)merci fafou!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : En tête-à-tête avec la lune  
  
  
  
Bien loin de là, dans une école encore sous-peuplée de ses élèves, Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, selon les instructions de celui-ci.  
  
-« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Moony? Tu n'es réveillé que depuis 4 heures. »  
  
Il était 6 heures de l'après-midi et il faisait très beau à l'extérieur.  
  
-« Oui, je vais bien Pad', et tu me connais, je suis habitué de souffrir, alors ne t'inquiète jamais plus pour moi. » Il avait dit cela d'un ton lassé, il était fatigué de recevoir depuis son enfance toutes ces attentions particulières à cause de sa lycanthropie. Sirius le fixa du coin de l'oeil tout en continuant son chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
  
-«Prend-le pas comme ça Remus, je voulais seulement savoir, désolé. »  
  
-« C'est correct Pad'. Hagen Daz. » C'était le mot de passe pour la gargouille. Ils montèrent les marches pour se retrouver à la porte du directeur, où Sirius frappa.  
  
-« Entrez, je vous en pris. » Le professeur était assis derrière son bureau, il paraissait vieux, même si ses yeux pétillaient comme à l'habituelle. Fumseck était sur son perchoir et regardait les nouveaux venus s'assoirent. Sirius avait les cheveux coupés court, et il paraissait en meilleur forme que lorsqu'il se cachait dans la grotte. Remus, lui, semblait sur le point de tomber à tout moment. Il avait l'air si faible, les yeux à demi ouverts, soutenus par d'énormes cernes de fatigue. Dumbledore les regarda un instant.  
  
-« Alors Remus, tu te sens bien? » Remus le regarda, exaspéré. « D'accord, d'accord, c'est compris, n'en parlons plus. Vous savez, je viens de recevoir la lettre de démission du professeur Binns. Le pauvre, il est mort avant sa retraite. Alors son poste est vacant, vous comprenez, et j'avais pensé à toi Sirius pour prendre sa place. J'ai ample confiance en vous Sirius pour leur faire savoir qu'il s'est passé beaucoup d'autres choses que la révolte des gobelins. Binns ne voulait rien savoir. Selon lui, C'ÉTAIT l'histoire de la magie. »  
  
Bombant le torse, Sirius lui dit tout fièrement :  
  
-« Ça serait un honneur pour moi, M. le directeur. J'en suis ravi. Merci! »  
  
-« Ce n'est rien, j'ai confiance en vous. Et pour vous Remus, que diriez- vous si je vous offrais encore une fois le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal? »  
  
-« Je ne sais pas M. le directeur, . J'aimerais bien attendre à demain. On dit toujours que la nuit porte conseil, et justement, cette nuit marquera peut-être un épisode de ma vie, vous comprenez? »  
  
-« Très bien Remus, si tout se passe bien ce soir, vous serez à nouveau mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
-« Avec joie professeur. »  
  
-« Alors, au plaisir de vous voir demain avec une réponse positive. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. »  
  
-« Au revoir. »  
  
-« Merci, M. le directeur. »  
  
Ils sortirent donc du bureau. Sirius était fou de joie. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Harry en le voyant à la table professorale. Remus, lui, semblait plus las que jamais, il attendait la nuit avec impatience, mais par le fait même, il la craignait comme s'il n'y aurait plus jamais de lendemain. Mais la nuit arriva bien vite et dix heures se pointait déjà le bout du nez. La lune montait déjà dans le ciel étoilé.  
  
-« Je vais dehors Sirius. »  
  
-« Je viens avec toi Moony. »  
  
-« Non, pas cette fois Pad'. C'est entre moi et elle ce soir. »  
  
Remus sortit donc de la salle de détente, laissant Sirius seul. Il marchait déjà vers la sortie de l'école, s'imaginant qu'il était un preux chevalier allant attaquer son dragon, mais lui, il attaquerait sa Lune. Sa lune si monstrueuse, celle qui lui avait volé sa vie. Il ouvrit les portes de l'école avec beaucoup de crainte. Il s'attendait à la voir, dès qu'il les aurait ouvertes, la lune se jouant de lui.  
  
-« Ne me dis pas que tu veux jouer à cache-cache ce soir. Ne me dit pas non plus que tu as peur que je vienne vers toi. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi alors sors de ta cachette, MAINTENANT!!!! »  
  
Il avait déjà parcouru un bout de chemin, mais il ne la voyait toujours pas. Alors il se retourna et la vit. La LUNE. Il cacha ses yeux avec le creux de son coude droit en étouffant sa surprise, ça faisait plus de 25 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se dégagea tranquillement les yeux pour la voir. Et il cria à la lune :  
  
-« Tu vois, tu n'as plus aucun effet sur moi. C'est fini. Fini le temps où tu riais de moi. (Et il sauta comme pour frapper la lune de son poing) C'est fini tous ça, comment as-tu pu te jouer de moi tout ce temps? Comment as-tu pu n'avoir aucun sentiment, mais comment as-tu pu m'obliger. Comment as-tu osé, saloppe, tu n'es qu'une merde et tu m'as fais vivre le calvaire tous ce temps. Jamais tu ne m'auras encore et si je le pouvais, je te tuerais de mes mains, je veux ta mort, t'as eu celle de tant de personnes . de mes parents. » et il s'écroula, tombant à genou devant la lune. La lune était encore gagnante, Remus ne pouvait plus l'affronter, ses parents.  
  
-« Remus, ça va? » Sirius était là, penché au-dessus de Remus, la main sur son dos.  
  
-« Je t'ai dis que je voulais être seul, Sirius. » C'était une des rares fois où il l'appelait par son prénom, et ça voulait tout dire.  
  
-« Je suis désolé Remus, je ne pouvais attendre là-bas que tu reviennes et si tu aurais eu besoin de moi. »  
  
-« Sirius, tu dois comprendre que je ne suis plus un gamin, que je suis capable de vivre seul autant que toi. »  
  
-« Je n'essaies pas de jouer au grand frère, Remus, seulement d'être ton ami et de te soutenir quand tu en as besoin. »  
  
-« Désolé Pad', je ne voulais pas que tu entendes parler de mes . »  
  
-« Aller, viens, on rentre Moony, tu en parleras quand tu seras prêt. »  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château et Remus alla se coucher, étant fatigué. Sirius, lui, alla voir Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé à Remus.  
  
-« Bonsoir Sirius. »  
  
-« Bonsoir M. le directeur. Comme vous le pensiez, Remus ne s'est pas transformé. »  
  
-« Bien, et où est-il? »  
  
-« Il est fatigué, il est couché. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose quand même. Il a engueulé la lune. Et j'ai appris tout le calvaire qu'il a enduré toute sa vie. Il n'en parlait jamais. »  
  
-« Je sais tout, Sirius, a t-il parlé de quelques chose en particulier? »  
  
-« De . de ses parents. Que s'est-il passé? »  
  
-« Je sais que c'est à lui de vous le dire, Sirius, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il vous le dise, je ne veux pas qu'il se remémore tous cela. Habituellement, ses parents l'attachaient solidement au sous-sol les soirs de pleine lune. Mais un soir, son père a eu une faiblesse, il aimait son fils plus que tout, et il l'a mal attaché. Remus s'est libéré au milieu de la nuit et il a pourchassé ses parents dans leur propre maison et quand il s'est réveillé le lendemain,. il y avait du sang partout,. il les avait tué tous les deux. »  
  
L'expression de surprise laissa la place à celle du chagrin sur le visage de Sirius.  
  
  
  
Fin du chap 4  
  
Les Remerciements :  
  
Katia990 : bien voici un chapitre pour toi et non Remus n'est pas mort, mais dsl je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de le faire souffrir :), T'inquite pas il ira surement mieux plustard Merci pour ton encouragement, et voilà je continu j'espere que tu sera pas trop facher contre moi la.  
  
Juliepotter : Voilà c'est fais merci de repondre a ma question et merci pour tes encouragement je continu!!!!!!!  
  
Luna : lol REMERCI LUNA pour une deuxieme fois lol. J'chui content que ma fic te plaise !!!!!  
  
Lune Cho : Merci du compliment ca fait plaisir a entendre ( !!!!! ET puis t'inquiete pas je vais toujours continuer je sais que yen a qui ma fic lol mais si yen a qui aime pas en tk moi je l'aime !!!!! C'est l'important .  
  
Valérie : Dsl si c'est court, mais je me suis dis que si je fais des court chapitre et bien vous saurez plus vite la suite, mais si vous en vouler des plus long sa me derange pas ster ;) et voilà la suite jespere qu'elle ta plus.  
  
Luffynette : Tien voilà la suite j'espere que celle-ci te laissera encore sur ta fin(car pour moi c'est un compliment lol) et que tu continura a lire ce que j'écrit ca me fais super plaisir. Et je vais essayer de mettre des chapitre plus vite .  
  
Saria : Non, fais moi pas de mal please!!!!*yeux de qqk qui a full peur* tien voilà te contenete voilà la suite de mumus j'espere que te pas trop triste lol, tk merci de me review a chaque chapitre lol.  
  
Mystick : lol merci MYS te full fine meme si tu l'avais pas lu avant lol pis je t'aime full continu toi si te full BONNE!!!!!!!  
  
Pheneatis : MERCI pour tout LOL, pour la correction de ce chapitre, de la fic que ta ecrit avec ma s?ur pour moi (Et oui j'étais full content !!!!!) Pour tes encouregement et d'etre mon idole lol, je vais essayer encore une fois d'écrire le prochain chapitre full vite (chu sur que ce ca tu veux lol , non prend ton temps jai pas hate de le lire lol je déconne) Merci encore ca me fais plaisir de t'avoir fais pleur pendant que tu la corrigeais lol!!!!!!! * yeux de qqk qui est tout content, même si ya pas gagner son pot de beurre de pinuts* pis j'espere que ta pas regretter d'avoir lu ma fic lol tk la je te laisse sinon je ferais que te dire merci lol te full gentille !!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (inside)  
  
  
  
Et un merci spéciale a toute mes revieweur(euse)(s) xxxxx Vous etes full gentil!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bon j'ai fini c'était long cette fois mais chu tres content quand meme lol (9 review pour un chapitre mon record!!!!!!!) lol Bon ben comme convenu le prochain chapitre sera L'entrainement animagi sauf si vous vouler autre chose !!!!  
  
Tk bonne fin de journee et soyer heureux !!!!!  
  
Zigmo xxx 


	6. L'entrainement Animagi

Bon ben voici un nouveau chapitre lol et ca la pas prit des temps a le faire, alors forcer vous un peu et review je repnodrai a vos questions si je peux aller aller forcer vous!!!!!  
  
(lol je delire je suis fatiguer, mais je veux des reviews pareil!!!!!!!!) tk je vous laisse lire la zigmo xxx ps j'allais oublier, dans vos reviews vous pourrez peut -etre glisser un ti mot pour pheneatis a corige chaque chapitre super vite elle s'empeche de finir ses affaires avant pour les corrigés la pauvre, alors un ti encouragement pour elle aussi svp  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : L'entraînement animagi  
  
  
  
Hermione arriva chez elle, à l'heure du souper. Elle salua ses parents, puis s'installa à la table pour manger. Après avoir aidé sa mère à faire la vaisselle, elle sortit son pendentif et le lui montra.  
  
-« J'ai trouvé maman. Qui sont-ils? » Sa mère essuya une larme et lui dit :  
  
-« Ce sont tes parents, ma chérie, je suis désolée, mais c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient que tu le trouves par toi-même. »  
  
-« Mais vous . qui êtes-vous? » Sans le vouloir des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
  
-« Ne pleure pas ma chérie, je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation avant bien longtemps, je ne m'étais pas préparée. »  
  
-« Dis-moi seulement, je veux savoir. »  
  
-« Pour commencer, nous t'avons adoptée, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille de quelques mois, 10 mois pour être exacte, tu étais dans un orphelinat. Tes parents sont morts, je suis désolée ma chérie. » Hermione pleurait maintenant, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents.  
  
-« Dis-moi la suite, je veux tout savoir. »  
  
-« Je ne sais pas comment ils sont morts, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, ils voulaient absolument que tu reçoives le pendentif et que tu en découvres seule la signification. »  
  
-« Ils ont laissé une lettre? »  
  
-« Oui, mais tout c'est effacé après l'avoir lu. Je suis désolée 'Mione. En tout cas, je dois aller faire des commissions avec Pierre. À plus tard, ma chérie. »  
  
-« Attend maman. » Hermione coura vers sa mère et la serra très fort. « Appelle le mon père, comme avant, rien ne changera le fait que vous soyez mes parents, ceux qui m'ont aimé toute mon enfance et qui ont enduré mes crises, je vous aime. »  
  
-« Nous aussi Hermione nous t'aimons. »  
  
-« Maman, tu crois que je pourrais inviter un ami quelques temps. »  
  
-« Bien sûr, nous te l'offrons à chaque année. Qui est-ce? »  
  
-« Harry, mon petit . » Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, un klaxon se fit entendre.  
  
-« C'est d'accord, ma chérie, désolé nous sommes pressés. »  
  
Et elle sortit de la maison, laissant seule Hermione qui ne perdit pas de temps pour écrire à Harry, pour lui dire de venir le lendemain tout en lui expliquant le chemin.  
  
Beaucoup plus loin de là, bien avant la visite d'une chouette fraîchement achetée au début de l'été, Harry était plongé dans son livre animagi, et cela faisait déjà quelques heures. Il avait relut trois fois la première étape pour être sûr de bien la comprendre. Il commença à écrire ses qualités et ses défauts à l'aide de l'encre de Têtafouine :  
  
-Courageux, -Soupe au lait, -Irréfléchi, -Gentil, -Je cours vite, -J'ai de bons réflexes, -Je vois loin.  
  
-« Bon, je crois que ça va être assez. » Il alluma ensuite l'encens d'oliban, plia le bout de parchemin et le garda dans sa main droite, comme il disait de le faire dans le livre, puis il se coucha sur le dos, les bras contre le corps et les jambes en écart. Cela ne prit que quelques instants avant que la senteur ne s'infiltrent dans ses narines le plongeant dans une sorte de transe. Il revoyait tous les moments où il avait fait preuve des qualités et des défauts qu'il avait marqués sur le parchemin. Après chaque mini vidéo, il voyait une suite d'animal défiler et plus il avançait dans sa liste de qualités, moins il y avait d'animal. Et pour finir, il vit une grande Panthère . toc-toc-toc  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut en essayant de se remémorer.  
  
-« La Panthère noire,. encore elle, pourquoi? » Toc-toc-toc, un hibou était à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarda l'heure. 6h00 du matin .  
  
-« Déjà, je viens de commencer, ça fait à peine 15 minutes. » Puis il ouvra au hibou, le libéra de sa missive et il repartit par la fenêtre. C'était la lettre d'Hermione, lui disant qu'il pouvait venir dès aujourd'hui. Puis, comme un éclair, tout lui revint : Hermione et lui, la Panthère.  
  
-« Bordel, c'était vraiment un rêve prémonitoire! » Puis, vint ensuite dans ses idées : Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'on se retrouve dans la forêt. C'est ce à quoi il pensait en faisant ses bagages et en payant la somme demandé par Tom. Il était maintenant 8h00 du matin et il se rendait à la gare de King Cross, en taxi moldu. Il arriva en avance pour le train de 9h45 et il pensait encore aux derniers événements : Son rêve, la panthère et puis finalement Hermione. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il donna son billet au contrôleur. Il pensait à sa lettre :  
  
.. Je t'embrasse Hermione P.-S. Je t'aime très fort et ne doute jamais de mon amour, mon chéri, je t'aime.  
  
Le contrôleur le regarda drôlement, mais ce n'était pas à cause de son sourire de nigaud, mais beaucoup plus à cause qu'il trimbalait une chouette qui lui lançait des cris stridents. Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas, il était dans sa bulle avec Hermione (lol, ben oui dans ses pensées lol). Le train s'ébranla et commença son voyage, mais Harry ne s'en rendit même pas 'compte', il avait un trop pleins d'idées, il aurait aimé avoir une pensine, si seulement il y avait pensé, il arriva vers midi à la gare où il devait débarquer, il faillit manquer l'arrêt, mais il sortit à la dernière minute. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Hermione l'attendait. Il la rejoignit donc et la prit par la taille en l'embrassant, laissant tomber tous ses bagages par terre et une Hedwige indignée. Hermione s'excusa à la chouette, quelques passants regardèrent la scène d'un air scandalisé, Hermione prit un carrosse près d'eux et installa Hedwige et les bagages d'Harry. Celui-ci la regardait, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait changé (Le con!!!!) : Ses cheveux étaient raccourcis aux épaules, elle avait grandi, elle avait pris de belles rondeurs qu'il se surprit à regarder intensément.  
  
-« Allez Harry, vient, on va chez nous. Ce n'est pas loin, on va y aller à pied. »  
  
-« Et tu vas voler le carrosse. Je croyais que tu respectais les lois. Je suis déçu. » Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage, croyant contredire Hermione pour la première fois et surtout avoir raison.  
  
-« Et non, tu te trompes. C'est le carrosse à mes parents, Harry, je ne croyais pas que tu doutais de moi et de mes principes. »  
  
-« Non, pas du tout. » Dit-il d'un ton innocent.  
  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, se lançant des regards discrets en coin. Puis enfin, ils s'engagèrent dans l'entrée de chez Hermione, leur maison était presque deux fois plus grande que celle des Dursley. Les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes, un métier très payant, conclue Harry.  
  
-« Allez viens Harry, reste pas planté là! C'est par ici l'entrée. »  
  
Hermione ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Harry en premier avec ses bagages. La maison était aussi belle à l'intérieur, sinon plus.  
  
-« Alors bienvenu chez nous, mon amour. » Et elle l'embrassa.  
  
Fin du chap 5  
  
Les remerciements  
  
En premier lieu a Pheneatis!!!!!!!  
  
Zigmo : merci a moi meme 25 review je suis content!!!!  
  
Pheneatis : Merci pour tes ti mots gentil, ta le tour toi!!!!! Je suis dsl de t'avoir fait pleurer . -_- (lol je rigole mais setait peut etre mon but!!!) et je suis content pour toi que tu soit la premiere a la lire lol, je m'améliore , je n'avait meme pas remarquer lol ok ok ok j'arrette je ne te fais plus rougir lol BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saria : Merci tite s?ur je suis content la!!!! Je t'aime fort !!!!!!  
  
Anna Black : bas je suis content que ca te plaise!!!! La en se moment je sais pas encore ce que Ron va ressentir. Je suis dsl, et les cours c'est dans longtemps lol, je vous reserve encore pleins de chose avant la rentrer et la rentrer est prevu (dans mon cas mais tout peut-etre encore changer) etre pour le chapitre 12 ( mais ca peut etre plus loin lol) mais t'inquiete ton bo Sirius aura de bo cours aussi!!!! Lol  
  
Luffynette : Je suis dsl que ma fic n'assouvisse pas ta fin je suis dsl, j'eimerai tellement pourtant (ben oui j'aimerai sa etre moin bon comme ca tu ne me dira pu que tu est en mank de ma fic mdr) je suis content que tu lise tout les chapitres, ca fait plaisir a attendre je te le jure je me depeche aussi tu vois je nai pris que trois jours a ecrire celui-ci  
  
Pam Prue Potter : ou P3 je sais que je n'ai pas de c?ur dans ma fic( c'est parce que je vous l'ai donner mon c?ur vous voyer aujourd'hui j'ai travailler 12 heures de temps et j'ai écrit ma fic en 5 heures au totale ca fait 20 heures que je suis debut et je suis encore devant mon ordi a me depecher a vous donner la suite mdr) je vous aime que vouler vous? Pour le trio ce sera au chapitre 9 (avant il y aura un chapitre chez hermione, un chap sur Ron et un autre qui est secret lol et peut etre un autre mais je sais pas encore cela depend de vous lol) et pour ta reponse a quoi va penser Rogue devant Sirius je le sais pas encore c'est trop loin (encore au minimum 6-7 chapitre alors je me depeche pas avec ca lol)  
  
GROS BIZOUS au reviewer( sauf ceux qui n'en veule pas snif)  
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE :  
  
Pour terminer je travaille pendant une semaine et je veux des reviews ( sinon j'attend tous ce temps la avant de commencer a écrire le prochain chapitre, j'en veux au moin 10 ) et j'ai commencer une autre fic avec Rogue ( et aussi les maraudeurs lol ) aller lire : -La communauté  
  
Zigmo Xxxx *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 


End file.
